12 Grapes In 12 Seconds
by Spherically Adept
Summary: New Years should be sweet. It matters not where the sweetness comes from. Shounen-ai. Don't like don't read.


So yeah, this is Bree. Again. I can't believe i actually got this done on time. Hurray for the holidays right? Anyways, enjoy your fluff~ I always did adore the tsundere in this relationship XD.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

"Let go of me before I crush your balls you _stupid_ tomato bastard." Lovino growled as he struggled to free himself from Antonio's steel grip.

Spain seemed unfazed by the threat as he pulled the irate Italy closer and happily nuzzled the crook of his lover's neck. "Aww, but Lovi~ This is the first time my boss is letting me spend New Years, Noche Vieja, in Italy! Can't you pretend to be a little excited with me? Let me have my fun- OOF"

"I'm saving my excitement for when you go home." Lovino stated smugly as Antonio doubled over, clutching at his stomach in pain. A glance at the antique wrought iron clock, however, showed that midnight mass would be starting soon and he was nowhere near ready. Not to mention his dimwit twin brother was late; probably because he was too busy screwing the equally dumb potato bastard in a broom closet somewhere. Lovino shook his head in disgust as he tried to clear his mind of the disturbing images. He had to get rid of that muscle-head imbecile... one day. To make matter worse, the magic of his awesome punch had worn off and Spain was back to being a cheerful idiot who was far too comfortable groping members of the clergy.

Swatting Spain's hands away irritably, Italy turned his attention instead to the ornate full length mirror behind him. He carefully smoothed out the creases in his long white satin robe until all evidence of having been molested by the pedophilic Spaniard was gone. Making his way across the cluttered room to his dresser, the little Italian gingerly lifted an ancient plain rosary out of its box and slung it around his neck with care. After making sure the cross was dead center on his chest, Lovino reached for his red and gold sash only to find that Antonio had already draped it around his neck.

Though he would never admit it, Italy felt his mood lighten slightly -fine, dramatically- when he felt Spain's strong arms encircle his waist and pull him back into a warm embrace. Lovino almost smiled when he heard the his ex-guardian turned lover whisper into his ear, "You look beautiful Lovi." Feeling his cheeks flare up from the simple statement, Lovino quickly looked away in embarrassment before he could be teased about looking like a tomato. Antonio chuckled jovially at his boyfriend's reaction and Lovino almost swooned at how downright _sexy _that sound was coming from the Spanish nation. He was, however, a bona fide man and therefore refused to swoon over anything. So instead, he turned his face back to Spain and kissed him fully on the lips. Parting his lips slightly, Lovino moaned as Antonio to slipped his tongue into his mouth. Tangling his fingers through Spain's cropped brown hair, Italy pushed himself onto his tiptoes to press closer to Spain; their tongues sliding over each other's as the kiss escalated in passion.

Just as the kiss was about to turn into something more, the door flew open to reveal his girly excuse of a brother. His annoying brother, who felt the need to not only have bad timing but also shoot the romantic atmosphere to pieces by screaming "Nii-chan! You can't suck face in a CHURCH!" at the top of his lungs. Needless to say, Lovino almost tripped in his haste to distance himself from Spain before cursing Feliciano out for not calling him _fratello_ like the Italian he was and assuring him that he could do whatever the fuck he wanted, where he wanted. His cursing got a lot more colorful when Germany walked in and it was all Spain could do to make sure Lovino didn't stab the blond with a fire poker.

The night had officially begun.

Two hours and endless hymns later, the mass was finally over. Lovino sighed in relief as he shed the heavy robe and other religious paraphernalia in the same small room he was in before. As epic as he knew he looked in catholic gear, normal clothes were incomparably more comfortable.

This mass was definitely not one of his best. Thanks to an unnaturally warm year (damn global warming), the gown had started to get stuffy around the first ten minutes and was absolutely sweltering after an hour or so. And if that was not bad enough, his stomach had decided to hate him too and growled ferociously at the most inopportune moments. He had practically fled from the sanctuary the minute mass was over to escape the scathing looks of disapproval he was getting from some little old lady in the front row. So what if he had been a little...preoccupied to eat dinner? It was all Spain's fault anyways. He would make sure to avenge himself after he got something to eat.

"Wait up Lovi!" Speak of the devil.

Slowing to a speedy walk, Lovino scowled as Spain fell into place beside him, somewhat winded from the run. "Damn, you are fast at running away." Spain grinned, slinging an arm around his shoulders to pull him closer. He laughed when Lovino blushed a faint red color and ruffled his hair fondly, "So do you want to get something to eat? I could hear your hunger from the back row."

Stopping in his tracks, Lovino decided that then was as good a time as ever to carry out his revenge. Spain, being one of the more oblivious when it came to reading the atmosphere, did not detect the murderous aura emanating from the Italian until _Crack! _he was rolling on the ground in pain, clutching at his crushed vital regions. Smiling smugly, Lovino turned and walked away feeling much better about their relationship.

Thankfully, Feliciano had one redeeming quality to him; he was an excellent cook. Lovino's spirits soared as he opened the door to a freaking feast of lentils, cotechino, and zampone. Grabbing a spiced sausage, Lovino briefly muttered thanks before tearing into it with gusto.

It took him about three minutes to finish the sausage and begin thinking about why the fuck he was eating alone in a dark house on New Years. There was no way Spain could still be in pain; that bastard always did heal a little too fast for his liking. Besides, his vital regions probably had plenty of experience healing seeing as he was friends with both the wino and albino potato bastards. Lovino glanced at the door with growing apprehension as the minutes trickled by and Antonio still failed to show up. Gnawing at his lip nervously, the little brunette tried, and failed, to ignore the increasingly gruesome reasons his overactive imagination gleefully supplied for his partner's absence. What if Spain had run into England on his way back? What if the a serial killer got him? What if he had gotten cornered by the mafia in a dark alley somewhere? What if he got shot? Oh, Dear God, what if Spain bleeding to death in a dark alley somewhere because he got shot by a serial killing English mafioso?

And as if to taunt him, the annoying cuckoo clock in the corner spat out a bowl of pasta three times, signaling the third hour of the new year. Losing his nerve, Lovino leapt up from his perch on the couch, turned and barreled- straight into Spain's chest, knocking them both to the ground.

"Aww, Lovi, were you worried about me?" Spain teased as the smaller man clung tightly to him. Beaming brightly, he used his free hand to pat Lovino's back reassuringly. "There there now, don't cry. You know I would never leave you. Who knows what you would do if I wasn't around to protect you. Look at you, you're all red. Just like a little tomato~"

"Shut up. What took you so freaking long anyways?" Lovino snapped (sobbed), hiding his face in Spain's shirt. "You didn't get ambushed by a psycho with fire breathing eyebrows did you?" he asked, voice dropping to a whisper.

"Has my hotness finally driven you insane Lovi?" the Spanish nation retorted lightheartedly, pushing them both into a sitting position, "No. I was not attacked. It just took me a while to find a grocery store that was open this late at night so I could buy some grapes."

Lovino felt his eyes widen in disbelief. The smiling idiot had made him worry his heart out just so he could get a few grapes? "Y-you MORON!" Lovino screamed, violently shoving Spain back to the floor. Furiously wiping away the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, the smaller brunette scrambled to his feet so that he could look down on the sheepish Spaniard. "You could have just told me you wanted grapes! We have stupid grapes in the refrigerator, you didn't have to go buy them and make me worry about you like this!"

Blinking in shock at Italy's emotional outburst, Spain let go of the plastic shopping bag before standing up and pulling him into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry." Spain murmured apologetically while rubbing soothing circles into Lovino's trembling shoulders. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

The pair stood in silence for a few seconds before Lovino mumbled his somewhat belated question. "So what did you need grapes for anyways?"

Loosening his grip, Spain smiled as he pulled away to briefly admire his lover's flushed face before leaning down to pick up his discarded bag of grapes. "I have a tradition where I eat twelve grapes in twelve seconds to celebrate the New Year." Spain explained as he pulled Lovino into the kitchen. "I was suppose to do this at exactly twelve AM but we were at the mass so..."

Trailing off, Antonio dropped Lovino's hand, and moved to the sink where he busied himself rinsing the grapes. After he was fairly certain the grapes were clean, the cheerful nation walked back to his grumpy partner and set the plate down on the already crowded table. "Care to join me this year?"

"No thanks. That's a stupid tradition." Lovino snapped testily, still a little pissed about the whole affair.

"Whatever you want." Spain replied with a shrug. Sitting down on the opposite side of the table, he waited until the second hand of the clock was back at the twelve before cramming grapes into his mouth as fast as he could. Swallowing was a little difficult but he had years of experience and so managed without too much trouble. Turning back to Lovino with a charming smile, he ventured his request once more with little hope.

Lovino's expression softened a bit at Spain's smile but he shook his head again. "I don't need to eat grapes to have a good New Years."

"What do you need?"

Smirking in a rather quirky manner, Lovino stood and sauntered to where Spain's side of the table before depositing himself in his tall lover's lap. Reaching up, he looped his arms around Spain's neck and pulled him in so that their lips almost touched before whispering, "I need you." Pressing their lips together, Lovino decided to forgive Spain for the grapes. It made their first kiss of the New Year taste sweet.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading~ Feel free to drop me a review as a present =D no pressure or anything of course**


End file.
